the last battle
by warrick oakes
Summary: set a couple of days after re4 leon shows up at clair and chris redfields house only to dicover that umbrella are back will claire give up her normal life to fight umbrella strong language i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Authors note; i dont own resident evil i should do but capcom the bastards beat me to it ,but dont worry i shall have my revenge mwhahahahah THE LAST BATTLE

Chapter 1 unexpected arrival

six years after the raccoon city incident 1.20 saturday afternoon

'do you want noodles or not' claires voice was enough to awaken the dead but by this time that was getting old 

'fine, fine cook your smeggin noodles' answered chris while groggily lifting himself of his comfy position at the front of the couch, he quickly walked towards the entrance of the living room of which he picked to be todays slob pit but before he could make it to his destination a large knock banged on the front door 'ill get it' and before he knew it claire had flew past him quicker than a wild dog in the mating season and was fastely approaching the front door 'okkkkaaayy'he quietly mumbled to himself careful not to get a quick comeback of his witty sister 'probably bills' he thought aloud 'bills come on thursday dumbass its saturday' and there was the comeback he was trying so desprately hard to avoid, after what seemed like an eternity claire finally made it to the door and gasped in shock as to who was on the other side. 

'leon what are you doing here' claire tried her hardest to welcome him but shock made sure the words came out completely wrong leon turned to the side 'nevermind ill just walk to the nearest hospital' he spoke with a hint of sarcasm in his voice it was then that claire noticed the state leon was in he was covered head to toe with blood and slime and was holding his chest with his left arm while his right arm dangled limply by his side, his trousers were torn and were also plagued with blood and his beutiful blonde hair had gone sticky and putrid due to the blood bath it had been soaked in. 

Leon could no longer hold his weight and he clumsily dropped on to the floor as he was ingulfed by darkness.

8.40 saturday evening 

Leon awoke to the sound of a young girl in her twenties twenty two at most not yet mustering the will power to open his eyes he listened in on a nearby conversation

'he has several deep gashes to both his right and left armes his right arm is dislocated, he has a rather nasty bullet wound to his abdomen a couple of broken ribs and a small cut on his right cheek he needs immediate medical attention 

'nah i hate hospitals' and with that leon sat up claire immediately rushed to his side 'are you alrite, does it hurt, what happened' 

'i followed the wrong person and got into a fight with the wrong guy' claire looked at leon giving him the your not a pervert are you look and as though leon had read her mind 'no,no,she was a lead, any way this guy was not human' the others in room stood back 'how do you know' asked a bewildered chris 'he punched me once sending me 30ft across a room and into a wall' was his answer 'do you know his name or anything' asked the woman in her twenties now identifiable as rebecca chambers 'i think his name was err sumat like wesker or somethin like that'the group stood in shock not one of them moving an inch 'what' leon asked innocently. 

2.30 sunday morning

'They're breaking in'

'luis dont talk, shoot'

'im shooting'

'well shoot faster'

'its no use theres to many of them'

'up the stairs come on'

leon couldnt help but think if only louis wilson and glen clark was here now, they wouldnt have any trouble dispatching these villager fucks, louis and glen were some of leons closest friends they had grown up together, joined the agency at the same time and protested against leon goin on his one man mission even if it was to just ask a few villagers a few questions they knew from experience that things could get ugly quickly on any type of field mission but mr optimistic leon had to go along without even batting an eye lash and end up in a situation like this didnt he. 

'leon wake up'

'leon there going thank god' 

'wait leon no behind you'

'arrrggghhhh' leon felt the hot rotating blades of the chainsaw penetrate his right bicep menacing all muscle and nerve that dared cross its path slowly working its way to his bone like acid dropped on an empty can of fanta slowly burning its way to the core and melting away any molecule within its grasp leon could feel the razor sharp blades approaching his bone when.

he jumped up grasping his arm he looked around his surroundings he was back in claire and chris's house it was only a dream a nightmare, leon sat in bewilderment until he was shaken out of his confusion by the sound of claires voice 'are you alright leon' it was then that claire noticed a trickle of blood emerging from the bottom of leons t-shirt 'here let me take a look at that' she asked 'no claire its really nothing'  
'leon if you dont let me take a look then im gonna have to wrestle you down and then look at it' she simply stated 'i might be a cripple but ill still kick your ass' claire suprisingly didnt respond to this instead she just looked at him pleadingly, realising she wasnt going to give in leon resentfully lifted off his top and let her find the source of the blood. 

She eyed the recently reopened wound 'leon how did you get this' 'chainsaw' was his calm reply 'essshhh'she shuffled around under the couch for a bit until finally her hand remerged and in it a first aid kit she pulled out an antiseptic spray and began to mercilessly shoot the wound with the cold antiseptic leon didnt flinch though instead he looked at claire on her mission for bacterial genocide

'wow shes hot ,hotter than i can remember her being any way' leon thought to himself

he was then rudely shaken from his erotic thoughts by claire who had begun to roughly wrap his arm in a bandage

after leons arm was adaquetely wrapped it was him who decided to break the uneasy silence'claire, you look good'  
'leon you look like shit' they both giggled even though leon didnt understand why, he had clearly been insulted but it was the funny kind of insult not the im gonna beat ten tonnes of shit out of ya insult 'oh claire that reminds me do you mind if i take a shower' 'no go ahead second door on the left' she smiled while pointing outside the living room door 'thanks' he casually jumped over the the back of the couch and strolled out the door leaving claire alone in the room with a confused look on her face.

'i thought he was injured oh well,doesnt suprise me though hes fine and toned and sexy and,why am i thinking this i need a beer'claire thought to herself

claire headed for the kitchen but as she got to the doorway stray thoughts yet again began to invade her mind

'how much would i love to be in that shower with him right now, woah what am i thinking cancel the beer i need bed lots and lots of bed

'hey leon im going bed kay'

'kay claire see you in the mornin'

the realisation suddenly hit claire her old time friend who saved her life countless times was temporarily living in her house ,  
it was all to quick for claire and there was only one thing she craved at that time sleep.

After his quick shower leon followed claires example and got ready for bed wondering what tomorrow would bring he knew one thing for sure he had to contact louis and glen and update them on the situation with umbrella because he knew by the months end all hell would break loose and he'd be damned if he left his two companions out of the loop this time, and with that in his mind leon braved himself for the horrors that haunted him in his dreams and fell swiftly within their grasp.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hoped you liked it plzzzzzz R&R i need your thoughts people i really do if you dont i wont post the outrageously funny next chapter i have planned so plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz R&R oh yh this is my first fan fic and all so if its that bad just tell me i really need to know 


	2. armed and dangerous

Chapter 2 armed and dangerous 

10.30 sunday morning

Claire sat and watched leon, he was leaning back against a wall,

'he's been on that phone for age's, why did he get into a fight with wesker, who was that person he followed', questions plagued claire's mind until the point where she thought was going to explode leon had shown up out of the blue no warning, no call, no message, no email, he had just appeared 

but claire was interupted from her thoughts by a familiar voice 'claire you need to take a look at this' it was chris, after a brief second of stretching claire hoisted herself up and followed him to the living room,

when she entered she was shocked to see rebecca, jill, chris,barry,and carlos all seated and looking very serious 'whats going on'  
claire inquired nobody answered instead jill just held out a bunch of papers and claire took them gently out of her hands,

Claire looked up 'no there has to be some mistake' the group looked up towards claire 'nope there official' grunted chris, he recieved no reply as claire stormed out the room and headed toward the front door

Leon quickly put his phone away as he heard someone unbolt the door that he was stood to right of,suddenly claire flew out and within a matter of seconds was stood face to face with the suprised leon,'uh hey claire'he managed to speak 'dont hey claire me'she threw the papers in his face which drifted and peacefully landed on the floor around him 'when were you planning on telling us' claire shouted at leon 'i was'nt' leon's almost casual reply angered claire to the point of complete meltdown 'you was'nt so what you were just going to leave us in the dark while the thing we all risked are lives to destroy just pops back into existence'claire was now literally screaming at leon

'claire what do you exspect, for you and the a-team in there to get ya guns drive down to the facility, blow the place up then live happily ever after, sorry claire its just not happening ' claire was taken back by leons sudden outburst

'what as opposed to one man army leon parading in guns a blazing with your full arsenal of weapons on ya back and shooting with the one good arm you have left, no leon that's not happening' leon was shocked, not because claire had shouted but because that was indeed his plan of action

'look claire the truth is that i have no idea what is going to be waiting in that place, its my job, my duty to go in there and i can't bring you all down with me, i cant just rip you out of your normal lives so you can fight a war you are no longer part of' leon explained softly

claire leaned back against the wall then continued to slowly slide down until she was in a sitting position 'what ya mean your job'  
leon then followed claire until he was also in a sitting position he fumbled around in his jacket for awile until his hand was finally revealed and in it a small black object, he tossed it over to claire who clumsily tried to catch it failing miserably then scrambling franticaly in an attempt to recover from her mistake 

'yh you do seem to be very experienced at dropping things' leon chuckled to himself

'i did not drop it, i caught it with style'claire replyed sheepishly

claire began to study the badge with great detail realising it had no name or picture 'eh leon, how am i supposed to no this is yours'  
it was then that claire begun to study the back of the wore down piece of leather when she noticed a rather large coffee stain on the back 'yep its definetily yours' the two giggled for a while before leon stood up 'woah you got taller' claire gasped 'nah you just got smaller ' leon laughed before walking towards the nearby road 'where ya going'claire asked genuinly confused 'goin to grab sumat to eat' he answered with a sly smile on his face 'you coming'he added claire answered him by taking a few paces forward

11.00 sunday morning chris's lounge

'i dont trust him'chris mumbled while franticaly pacing around the lounge 'me neither there's something weird about him'agreed jill 'well you better start trusting him compadre' carlos sudden outburst suprised everyone and he was met with a chorus of 'why's'

'because he is walking of with your sister' carlos chuckled while pointing out of the nearby window

in a car somewhere

'talk about short notice' louis thought aloud he took out his map and stared at it as if it was some kind of singing siren 'there it is'he thought to himself 'jim and bob's roadside cafe, leon does pick some weird meeting places' he chuckled softly

'what ya want ' leon asked 'i'll have a b.l.t' claire answered, leon motioned for waiter and when he finally aproached he ordered there breakfast

since leon was sat back to the entrance of the cafe he did not notice a large jeep pull up outside it was then a man around 5'11 brown hair brown eyes wearing a black hooded jacket and black combats to match entered the peaceful cafe 

'if there's anything worse than flesh eating zombies and 10'ft mutant creatures then it has to be americans' the man proclaimed leon immediately span round 'well i'll be damned louis wilson'  
he proceded to get up and walked to the door casually greeting the now smoking individual 'you got the gear' leon asked, the man motioned over to his jeep, which leon began to walk to while gesturing for claire to follow who gladly obeyed

20 mins later claire/chris's house

'chris will you stop pacing around your gonna burn a hole in the floor'shouted a pissed off jill 'do you reckon y-you know erm he'll try to err get it on with claire' asked chris while walking circles 'no' shouted again an increasingly angered jill it was then claire appeared through the door to the living area 'hey guys leon wants us'she quickly gibbered then scuttled swiftly back outside the house, the rest of the group followed and were met by leon who addresed them all 'as you all know umbrella recently resufaced you've all seen the papers so no need to share the details me and louis here have been planning an attack on their base in amsterdam for about two weeks now but we sure as hell could use some extra muscle

'so you up for it' he added

the group seemed to all turn their heads in unison towards chris 

'i get dibs on wesker' he plainly stated

and with that it was decided, they would launch an attack on umbrella they did'nt know when and they did'nt know how but one thing was for sure umbrella was going down for good this time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

i hope you enjoyed readin this i enjoyed writin it o yeah to any americans if i insulted you with the nothing worse than americans joke it was truly not there to do so but i had the right i have to put up with the continuel torture of the all british sound like posh aristocratic muppets joke lol and Xxmade in heaven xX in my eyes you truly were made in heaven because you were my first reviewer well then until next time 


End file.
